Shared Loneliness
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: Her situation, at least, the normal part of her situation was a recurring thing. Leah wasn't the only girl to have her heart, her trust broken by the person she thought she could trust the most; the man she thought was the one.
1. Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

**Leah meets someone much like herself... only a little different.**

* * *

It shouldn't surprise her, not really.

Her situation, at least, the _normal_ part of her situation was a recurring thing. Leah wasn't the only girl to have her heart, her trust broken by the person she thought she could trust the most; the man she thought was the one.

Although she's quite certain her situation is unique in its own right.

Though, from her point of view - any point of view, really - it wasn't something to brag about.

She doesn't know why it's so surprising to meet someone who is her reflection; bitter, angry, cynical, harsh in every aspect.

But with her, you can only see it in her eyes and occasionally the slip of her tongue.

"Yeah, well, men aren't always so peachy and sweet either bub." The sentence was growled, angry, bitter, before she cheerfully laughed and shoved the guys' shoulder a little too hard.

Leah had stared at her before she turned away, walked out of the diner and unsuccessfully tried to push the look in that girls' eyes out of her mind.

* * *

**c: TBC maybe.**


	2. Compassion

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

**Leah meets someone much like herself... only a little different.**

* * *

This shouldn't surprise her either, really, because the girl had been very attractive. More attractive than her because she could smile and laugh and look as happy as can be... but them eyes contradict everything that she's representing at night.

I watch as she rejects three guys in a row, back to back, no remorse.

"Haha, what? I can't go out with you."

"No, I want to stay single."

"It's not you it's me. Really. I just don't want to date you, okay?"

And then she'd smile right after. Laugh. "Why lead them on if you don't wanna date 'em?" It's Seth's voice. Bless him, he wants to try and break her barriers. Good luck, baby brother, you never tried hard enough for mine, why would you crack hers? You don't even know her.

"Men are all pigs. Now fuck off, please." Seth kept blabbering on, ignoring the strangers wishes.

"My name is Seth. Seth Clearwater."

The strangers jaw clenches and she stands, ignoring him. He gets up ignoring her wishes and Leah sighs, stepping out of the shadows to cut him off. "Stop it, Seth."They both stop and the girl stares at me, relief in her face until our eyes connect.

I flash a smile at her and she smiles back.

"This is my kid brother, Seth. My name's Leah." I hold my hand out for a handshake and she shakes it warily.

"My name is Kali." She says, offering no last name. We nod at each other and I drag Seth away, slinging him in front of me as the rest of the pack comes to see what the new drama is.

"Leave that girl alone, Seth."

His eyes narrow. "I was just trying to be friendly!" He shouts indignantly and I sigh, pressing my pointer finger and my thumb against the bridge of my nose.

"You can't be friendly with a person like that, like me." She stares at him when he blinks, confused. "Dammit, Seth! She hates like I do, she doesn't trust like I do. I understand her and... and you can't just walk up to a stranger, a stranger who made it plainly clear that she _**does not** _like guys, and try to get her to open up. You could have gotten hit! Seth you need to learn body language." Leah sighs, turning and shaking her head. "Stop trying to be the savior all the time, okay? Please. Before you get hurt." She stomps off, the small hint of compassion dying in front of all of their eyes.

* * *

**TBC maybe. review please.**


	3. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

**Leah meets someone much like herself... only a little different.**

* * *

They meet once again when the pack is having a bonfire.

Usually the beach is filled with only the pack, the imprints and so on but there's one lone figure in the distance and she's just staring out at the water, ignoring everything around her. She doesn't care for the warmth of their fire, doesn't try to come and ask for a drink or ask for the company of one of the guys. She simply stares at the water and ignores them while the elders contemplate asking her to leave.

"Leave her alone." Leah speaks up, a frown on her face. "She hasn't done anything to be kicked off the beach and she's alone, she's quiet and I'm pretty sure you'd get pissed off if someone asked you to leave for nothing."

Everyone stares at her, amazed and she rolls her eyes before walking to the log at the far side of the clearing.

Her, and every one in the pack's ears perk, when the girl picks up her phone as it rings.

_"Hello?" _

_'Kali, where are you?' _

_"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Amelia." _

_'But Chris is-'_

_"I don't give a flying fuck what the asshole is! You both betrayed me, you both lied to me. Fuck off you piece of shits. Why the fuck are you calling me from my moms phone to begin with?" _

A pause. _'Everyone wants you to come home.' _

_"Everyone? Bull fucking shit, they don't give a rats' ass about me. You all left me in the dust when Chris left me for you. Out of fucking nowhere. When did that happen, Meli? When the fuck did you steal the love of my life? When you were spouting all that shit of wanting to see me when in reality you were fucking my boyfriend behind my back!?" _

Sam coughs uncomfortably, his arms tightening around Emily's waist. _'You know it wasn't... it was never like that, Kali. I don't know why you're still so bitter about it... he was only a boyfriend.' _

_"I loved him!" _She roars, her fist connecting with the rough bark of a tree._ "And it isn't even only that! I _trusted_ you both! I believed in you and you stabbed me in the back! And then you left me behind with everyone, my mom, dad, friends and family fucking following you because you were always the better one, the sweeter, prettier one. No one gave a fuck about my emotional trauma, they told me to get the fuck up, get over it, move on and be a big girl when it was never about you fucking the bastard. It was always, always about you breaking my trust. _**The two people I trusted the most!**_"_

Kali pauses, cutting Amelia off when begins to try and speak again.

_"Shut up, Amelia. I don't want to hear your bullshit apologies anymore. I trusted you the most and you still did what you did. You both had a choice and you made it so I don't care anymore. You want me to forgive and forget like everyone else has but I won't. I won't forgive and I will never forget because then it'll just happen again. There's a reason why this shit happens and it's so you learn from it and I have. I am the way I am now to protect myself from backstabbing bitches _**like you.**_"_

She presses the end call button and leans her head back against the tree she was leaning on... before letting out an ear piercing scream, filled with so much sadness and pain that Leah runs down the beach, forgetting the pack as she crosses her arms over her chest and stares down at the girl.

"You wanna talk about it?" Leah asks her and she pauses, shakes her head and smiles.

"I'm fine, thanks. You seem to understand me so I'm pretty sure you know how I'm feeling right now. Betrayal, right?" Kali voices and Leah nods, holding her hand out to help the girl stand.

Kali takes it, allowing Leah to pull her up and she laughs.

"Thanks." Kali nods towards the crowd of people staring at them. "You might wanna get back. They seem pretty... miffed and concerned."

Leah rolls her eyes. "I don't give a fuck about that. As far as I'm concerned, they aren't really my family. They're just people I'm required to be around."

Kali nods, her eyes understanding. "I was like that, too, before I up and left my home. I got sick and tired of people calling me names and telling me to get over myself. But you know what? I'm fucking great. I don't really give a damn about what the want from me anymore. They betrayed me. I am my only obligation now." She finishes, picking a rock up and throwing it towards the water.

It lands with a splash and she smiles.

"How can you smile after everything?" Leah asks out of curiosity and Kali glances at her, a smirk on her face.

"I'd rather people see me thriving than see me vulnerable. You know what they say, nothing can enrage your enemy more than seeing you with a smile on your face and a spring in your step." Kali pauses before grabbing Leah and planting a big kiss on her lips. Leah stares at her, shocked.

Kali licks her lips, laughing. "Think of that as me sharing my happiness with you." Before she snatches her phone off the sand and walks down the beach. As she passes the group of staring faces she smirks, snatches a bottle from her bag, shouts "Cheers!" and tilts it back, gulping the last bit of the liquid down as she shoves the empty bottle back in her bag, shoves her hands in her pocket and sings loudly.

_"I'm covering my ears like a kid, when your words mean nothing I go 'la la la!'"_

Leah finally rejoins the group, a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes as she stares after the enigmatic girl.

* * *

**I'm seriously having fun with this. **

**TBC maybe. **

**review please. **


	4. Helping

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

**Leah meets someone much like herself... only a little different.**

* * *

They meet when Leah is walking away from Sam, Jacob, Paul and Seth.

She's sitting in a tree, reading a book when she watches Leah walk out of the forest with the four huge men following her.

"Leave me alone, dammit." Leah growls and Kali raises her eyebrow, blinking. Standing, she watches them walk under her tree and she watches the third biggest - Paul - grab Leah's arm and shove her into a tree. Kali barely blinks as she throws her book at his head.

It hits and all of their heads snap up to stare at her.

She smiles a big, toothy grin at them. "Hiya, pals." She waves, balancing on the tree branch. "You seem to be treating her a little rough, now don't ya?" She lowers herself down, swinging from the branch and landing on her feet as she prances past them and wraps her arm around Leah's shoulders.

"I don't like you boys." Kali smiles, her red-copper hair flashing in the sunlight. "You seem cocky, arrogant and I just don't like guys in general." She scowls at Seth, remembering that Leah had said this particular boy was her little brother.

"You should be protecting her against these dickheads, y'know, not helping them catch her." She speaks to him directly, a slight growl in her voice before she glances at Leah and smiles.

"I'll give you a head start, yeah?" Leah nods, running through the rest of the woods as Kali keeps the boys distracted.

Kali's eyes land on Sam and she shudders. "You remind me of my ex. You've got that 'traitor' vibe. I can see the betrayal all over you."

Sam flinches and she blinks. "Well, that makes me see I was right. I'm guessing you're the one who hurt Leah? Who'd ya cheat with? Sister, cousin? I got cheated on by my boyfriend. He cheated with my sister." Kali shrugs. "Done and over with, I say, but doesn't mean it didn't take a big ol chunk outta my ego. Hurt me, too. Especially when they kept tryna force their way back into my life together." Kali licks her lips, stabbing Sam in the chest with her finger. "I'd keep outta her way and anyone else tryna make her accept what happened, too. It'll drive her away and honestly? I think you should cry your cold heart out for what you did to that girl." She smiles.

"I hate heartless, backstabbing whores the most though." She finishes her sentence with a glint in her eyes as she turns.

They don't notice that she didn't once meet any of their eyes. Sam's too busy with the war of rage and guilt plaguing his head, Paul enraptured, Seth guilt-ridden and Jacob confused.

* * *

**Seriously. This is so much fun o_o **

**I don't know if there's an actual plot, though. **

**TBC maybe.**


	5. Relief

**Disclaimer: I don't own the stupids.**

**Leah meets someone much like herself... only a little different.**

* * *

They're at the beach this time.

Kali is smiling and singing as she blares her music, the pack and their imprints on the other side of the beach, used to this almost regular occurrence.

Her phone rings and Leah feels déjà vu as she picks it up.

Only this time, the voice is male.

_"Hello? Mom?" _

_'Kal? Kal, listen to me, don't hang up.' _

Kali freezes, her movements stopping as she turns her music down. _"..." _

_'Kal, look, please... please come home.'_ He begs and Kali's eyes close, her face void of all emotion.

_"Why are you calling me, Chris? You know I won't come back." _

_'Kal, please... I know you're hurt and upset but... but it's been a year please come home.' _

_"You don't get to ask me to do that you bastard."_ Her voice is tight, barely controlled.

_'I'm sorry, Kal.' _

She laughs and Leah shivers. "_Chris, stop it. I don't care about your apologies. They're worthless, y'know."_

_'Will you please come home?'_

Kali ignores his question. _"How's Tanner?"_ She asks instead and Chris pauses.

_'He misses you, says I made a mistake. He practically hates Lia.' _

A small smile lights up her face. "_He's a good kid, I miss him."_ She lets out a sigh, coughing awkwardly. _"You guys need to stop this, okay?" _

_'Kal...' _

_"I get that you're sorry, I really, really do but... I can't stand either of you. I will never forgive you, either." _

_'I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to come back.' _

_"So I can what, Chris? So I can watch you marry her, watch you smile at her like me and you were non-existent? I can't just do that, Chris." _

He pauses. '_Why is it that we can still talk so naturally, Kal?_' He asks, veering off topic. She snorts, rolling her eyes.

_"I'd say because of the chemistry but really, this is me trying not to scream at you. I love you, I really do, so I don't want to make you feel any more guilty than you did." _

_'If you screamed at me, would you feel better? Would you... come back? I - and everyone else - we miss you.' _

Kali sits, tears pooling in her eyes. "_I would probably feel ten times better but I don't think I could come back." _Chris lets out a sigh; bites his lip._ "You're biting your lip now, aren't you? Trying to find a reason to try to talk me into coming home?" _

_'I want you to yell at me. Tell me how you feel.' _

Kali pauses and clears her throat. _"It will not be nice." _

_'Just do it. You deserve this much, at least.' _

She closes her eyes, eyes glancing towards the crowd at the other end of the beach; steels herself._ "I thought you were a monster. I mean, how could someone so... so _wonderful_ do that to me? Someone that told me they loved me but then went behind my back and... and broke me? You lied to me, you hurt me, you stabbed me in the back and I came so close... so close to hurting the both of you, I left. I loved you so much and everyone just kept telling me to move on, to leave it be, to let you go and... and it hurt me, y'know? You looked so happy -_ so damn happy_ - and it killed me because I had thought you were happy with me but apparently, you weren't. And then you suddenly broke up with me, told me you loved Amelia, loved me but loved her more and I thought for a moment you were joking, because when did you have time to fall in love with her? And it hit me. You'd cheated on me. _

_"I understand, kinda. She was always the prettier, smarter, nicer and down right _better_ between the both of us. Why would you not fall for her? I understood but I was so... so vexed and angry and bitter and I had to get away because you both were always there, rubbing it in my face and I couldn't get away from you! You'd smile at me like everything was okay and it wasn't, it never was and I wanted so badly to just be with you when I couldn't!"_ A sob passes through her lips and she closes her eyes. _"I wanted to hate you, I wanted so badly to be mad at you but I was numbed. I couldn't feel anymore. Only when I saw Amelia would my rage spike and only when I seen you would my heart shatter again and again. I thought a heart could only break so fully once but I was wrong. Because I'd see you, my heart would rebuild and then it would shatter _all over again_._

_"And everyone supported you, said how cute you guys were together and I felt abandoned. I was alone, Chris. I had no one. Do you understand? But not only this, I lost all trust. You know that feeling where you want so desperately to believe, so desperately want something to be true or happen but it isn't and it doesn't... I can't trust a single thing anymore and I hate it. I hate it so much god dammit. I'm not a whole, I'm a half. If I came back, I would wreck everything for you because I know you'd start feeling guilty again. I can't come back unless I find someone I can love, someone who can love me when I'm at my darkest point. _

_"I need someone who will chase me like I chased you all that time ago, but when it's all said and done I don't want to make them feel the pain I felt when you walked away so many times." _

She stops, her eyes dry, no tears fallen as she lifts her head and she stares at the sky.

_"I thought you would make me better but you didn't. _**You broke me.**_ And that... that is why I'm okay now. I'm okay with this break up. I'm okay with everything. As long as I'm not there to see her do what I couldn't for you. Do you understand? Even if you don't... that's that and I will not come back." _

Chris's voice, ridden with tears, begins to speak. _"I had no idea Ka-"_ She presses the end button and throws her phone into the water.

Sighing, she smiles. "I know, Chris, you had no idea. Which is what made it ten times harder to stay away." Kali turns her music up once more, her eyes closed as she sings, "_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things, like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, and the memories I never can escape..._"

Leah stares at her, shocked at the relief on the girls face.

Kali stares up at the sky and, for the first time in forever, a tear falls down her face.

And she still smiles.

* * *

**well then, that's out of the way *-* **

**ja ne. **

**TBC maybe.**

**review.**


End file.
